The Hardest Think I Ever Did
by 3RavensNightmare3
Summary: This girl, fell inlove with a guy who fell inlove with her exbestfriend. While her depression gets worse, she meets a new guy, who begins to fall for her. Can he save her before her thoughts get the best of her? Can she learn to trust and love again? Don't expect to much. Yes, it contains the MCR dudes. Don't judge me. :D


I sat outside the school on a bench in the freezing cold. I wiped away a few falling tears and calmed my breathing. I pulled down the sleeves of my hoodie so they would cover my scars and new cuts. I wasn't ready to go inside my high school just yet. The news I had obtained last night on the phone, still hadn't sunk in. How could he choose her? How on earth could he choose the girl who shattered his heart into a million pieces? How could he love her?  
"Alex?" I herd a voice say. I snapped out of my thoughts, and slowely looked up at the person standing infront of me.  
I couldn't help but smile up at Jake, even though he was the reason I felt like this. He had a half smile on his pale and flawless face. His mid-length jet black hair hung in his blue eyes. He wore a school hoodie and black pants. I looked at him a bit longer pretending last night never happened. Jake was and has been my best friend for about three years now. Over the course of those three years, I began to fall inlove with him. I fell inlove with our pointless conversations, our stuiped fights, and the way he made me feel. I let my smile slowely fade as I grabbed my backpack and stoodΠup.  
"You okay?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah," I lied, "Why?"  
"I'm fine, dude. I just didn't feel like going inside." I said, as I began walking up the steps of our school.  
"Okay, well are you still coming over to hang out with me and Nicky?" he asked, with a hopeful smile.  
I felt a sharp stab in my chest as he spoke her name. Nicky, was my only friend. I say was, becasue she decided to ditch me for the more popular group when we entered high school our freshmen year. Not only had she began to hate me and talk about me to our entire school, but she was also the girl who Jake 'loved'. She was the girl, who took my entire world from me.Π  
"I can't. I have to much to do." I lied. I infact had a little to much time time on my hands, but I don't think I could handle seeing the two of them together.  
"Oh, okay." he said as we began heading to our first period classes. I herd a pair of high heels walking quickly behind us. I rolled my eyes and let my velvet red hair fall into my face, over my left hazel eye. As the clicking of the heels got closer, I began walking quicker.  
"Jake!" Nicky nearly squealed befroe wrapping her arms tightly around Jake's neck.  
"Later, Jake." I mumbled walking into my first period question. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimps of the two kissing, his arms aroun her waist, and her arms around his neck. Her blond hair fell gracefuly down her back, and over her pink, v-neck. I sat down in the back of the room of my history class. I looked around the boring room, the only other people in here where me, one of the straight A students, and some kid I had never seen before.  
I looked at him a little longer. He was leaning back in his chair, staring at the ceiling, obviously bored out of his mind. His hair was black and sort of short. His bangs came down and curled right below his right eye. He wore a skelton hoodie, and black pants. I was a little shocked I had never seen him in this class before, but then again, I had never even bothered to look at anyone in here. I sighed and leaned bakc in my seat, wondering what this guys name was. My train of thougth was quickly interupted by Chase, on of the biggest man whores in our school, and possiably the world. I rolled my eyes as he put a han don my shouldar.  
"You have two seconds to get your hand off of me," I threatened, unzipping my backpack and pulling out my binder.  
"C'mon sweetheart, don't be like that," Chase grinned. I pushed his hand off of my shouldar and began flipping through my notebook.  
"Don't call me that. Go find someone else to harras for a change," I said.  
"But it's a lot more fun to mess with you. You're cute when you get mad," he said trying to remove a peice of my hair form my face.  
"Well I'm about to be gorgeous," I mumbled." Leave me alone."  
"C'mon, let's skip," he said grabbing my forearm. I jerked back from him, trying to obtain my arm back. His hand was tightend around a few of my cuts and it did not feel pleasent.  
"Hey, dude. Leave her alone," a voice said. I looked in the direction the voice came from, and saw that the guy I had preciously been thinking about was now turned around in his chair and looking at Chase.  
"Mind your own buisness, fag," Chase said, nearly yanking me out of my chair.  
"I'll mind my own business when you leave her alone," he said, getting out of his chair. He walked over to Chase and put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Get your hand off of me," Chase said trying to shurg it off.  
"Why? Don't like guys touching you?" he asked, with an amused smile. He let his hand slide down Chase's chest and back up to his shoulder.  
"What are you gay?" Chase asked, a little horrified. Chase let go of me and began to back up towards the door.  
"You homaphoibc?" the guy asked, still smiling. Chase quickly left the class room in a hurry.  
I looked over at the guy who had just helped me. He was leaning on my desk and laughing.  
"Um, thanks," I said a little awkwardly.  
"No problem. I'm not to fond of jerks," he said,"I'm Frank, by the way. And no, I'm not actually gay. It's just fun to fuck with people."  
"Oh, I'm Alex," I nearly whispered.  
"Mind if I sit with you? I just got my schedual changed and I have no idea who anyone is in here," Frank said.  
"Sure." I mumbled, and looked up at him.  
His eyes were a bright green, and he was currentley playing with his lip ring. I smiled at him, mostly because I couldn't help it. He went back to his desk to reterive his things, and set them on the desk next to mine.  
"So, how boring is this class?" Frank asked leaning back in his chair.  
'Try not to fall asleep boring," I answered.  
"Great," he said sarcastically."You should entertain me."  
"What?" I asked, looking over at him. He was smiling, but seemed completely serious.  
"Entertain me." he said again.  
"Entertain yourself," I said turning my attention back to my notebook.  
"Okay," he mumbled. I felt his finger poke my side and I immeditaley let out a little giggle. I turned towards him, prepared to yell at him, but he seemed to busy laughing to even notice that I was mad.  
"Don't do that," I said, glaring at him.  
"But, that was funny, Do it again," he said, trying to poke me in the side again.  
"Um, no!" I said scooting a little farther from him.  
He stuck out his lower lip, but shurgged as the teacher, , walked in. I tried to pay attention to the lessoin, but my mind began to wonder about Jake, and how he was enjoying his first period sitting next too Nicky. I slumped down in my seat as the image of them kissing enterted my mind. After all the shit she had put him through, how could he still be with her? I could still remember the night he had drove over to my house, in the rain, crying, becasue Nicky had cheated on him. I could still remember cheering him up, making him laugh, and just letting him pour out his heart to me. The more I thought about the two of them together, the more I began to relise that he would never be mine. She had him wrapped around her little finger, and he didn't even relise it.  
It seemed like all of the time he and I had spent together, ment nothing to him, but everything to me. I could still remember the numerous amount of times he would call me, crying because Nicky had cheated him. I still hated her for hurting him so bad. She didn't deserve him, and he didn't deserve what she had done to him.  
"You okay?" I herd Frank whisper.  
"Hm, yeah." I replied quietly. Frank looked at me a little longer before turning his attention back to the teacher.  
I glanced over at him a few times. I couldn't figure out why he was sitting next to me, or why he had even helped me. Most people tried to avoid me, or picked on me, so it puzzled me when Frank had decided to help me, let alone ask to sit next to me. Maybe he wanted to be friends? I sighed, and pushed the thought out of my mind. 'He's porbably doing this just to be nice," I tell myself. He probably just pities me, or at least feels bad for me. I glance over at him one more time, and surprisngly our eyes met. I quickly looked down at my desk. He'd been looking at me? Well, obviously, but why? I fought back atiny smile as I felt my cheecks get a little hot.


End file.
